


Just a Little to the Right, If You Could

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Artist AU, Artists, Drabble, Goofy Nyx is fun Nyx, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Ignis volunteers to serve as a figure model for his boyfriend Nyx.Drabble for Ignyx week day 5. Prompt used: Artist AU.





	Just a Little to the Right, If You Could

“Just turn a little to the right. Yeah, that’s good. Actually, a little more, I wanna really capture the beginning curve of your buttocks.”

Ignis snorted. “Only you would need to have the curve of my buttocks in your painting.”

Nyx grinned. “The whole _world_ needs the curve of your buttocks in my painting!”

“Well, as long as the whole world doesn’t see my face in connection with said buttocks…” Ignis teased.

“Dude, I’m gonna give you a clown face, hold on.”

Ignis looked over. “You best not, Nyx Ulric.”

“Oh I will.. with a nice big red fucking nose!”


End file.
